


Devil in Disguise

by pancake_surprise



Series: Cool Dads Club [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, Babysitting, Dumb Dumb and Dumb-er, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hinata is the best uncle TM, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Parenthood, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Sequal to 'Babies Before Bros'A tale of three dumbasses just trying to make peace with their newfound roles as unofficial uncles to Bokuto & Akaashi's baby.- Atsumu Miya doesn't like babies. Nope. Not one bit. (Okay maybe a little.)- Hinata will earn the Best Uncle Award (even if it's an accolade he invented himself).- Sakusa is... cautious.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Cool Dads Club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877437
Comments: 20
Kudos: 331
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.
> 
> Thank u ghosty for all ur help 👻

**Atsumu**

Atsumu doesn't like babies. Babies are wet. And loud. And messy. And just _too much._ The last thing they need in the gym is a baby; after all, they already have Hinata and his energy level is equivalent to at least three babies. Hinata _and_ a baby are somehow even worse, Hinata, whose energy level reaches epic, unheard of proportions at the mere mention of a baby. What's so great about a stinky, loud, monster anyway?

They very much do not need any babies in the gym, the locker room, or at practice but still, Bokuto shows up once or twice a month with his _darling_ Suzume in tow anyway. Atsumu is sick of it. Sick of no one else seeing through Suzume's innocent act; if he has to fight this war alone, then so be it. 

"Suzume!" Hinata shouts abandoning a serve and bolting. He comes skidding to a halt in front of her stroller. "I missed you!" 

"She missed you too!" Bokuto says matching Hinata's exuberance and then some. "She told me herself." 

"She can't talk," Sakusa says. "She's only 8 months, 11 days old. Most babies don't talk until 12 months." 

"Woah, look at Mr. Hotshot here with all his super cool _baby facts._ "

"That's what you guys think! Me and Suzume have conversations every morning over our first coffee of the day. Don't we?" He unbuckles her from the stroller and swings her up into his arms with practiced ease. It's not impressive. It's not cute. 

"Please, for the love of god, tell me that ya didn't give an infant coffee," he says instead. "I don't know the first thing about infant care, after all, I'm not the one with all the baby facts," he glares at Sakusa, "but I am 100% sure coffee isn't a part of a baby's diet."

"Tsum-Tsum, you really need to start having more faith in me. Only one of us is a father here and it isn't you."

"Ya wound me, Bokkun." 

"Shut up." 

"Ya wound me, too, Omi-omi!"

"Can I hold her, Bokuto-san?" Hinata asks, bright-eyed and honest. It makes Atsumu want to gag. What is there to get so excited over? It's just a baby. A stinky, wrinkly baby.

"Yeah! She loves her Uncle Hinata! She told me so-" Bokuto hands off Suzume to Hinata's waiting arms then tilts his head to face Atsumu. "-over our coffee this morning." 

"Condensation won't work on me." 

"You mean condescension," Sakusa says plainly. 

Atsumu doesn't grace them with a response. Instead, he turns on his heels and stomps away as quickly as he can without actually breaking into a run. 

-

It's staring at him. Whoever taught this baby hypnotism ought to be jailed. It's unholy. He's not going to fall for it. Not like the rest of the team, like Meian, Bokuto, and Hinata; she has all of them wrapped around her teeny-tiny finger. She even has _Sakusa_ falling for her little scam.

"It's staring at me," he says out loud this time. 

"Don't call her an 'it," Sakusa says. 

"Yeah! That's so rude Atusmu-san!" says Hinata. "She's a person, not a doll."

"Thank you for the reminder." Not that he needed one. A doll he could handle. This live, squirming, loud _thing_ he absolutely cannot handle. 

"How do I get her to stop starin’ at me? Why doesn't she stare at either of you like she's about to shoot lasers out of her eyes? I swear she's actually here to murder me and nothin’ more. I'm sorry to break it to you, Bokkun. I hope you and Akaashi won't be too disappointed once she completes her mission and leaves."

"It's because she likes you!" says Bokuto, completely ignoring half Atsumu's rant. Ugh.

"If you stopped looking at her like she's a bomb about to go off then she would stop staring at you," Sakusa says like he's stupid for asking.

"No, if I look away then she'll definitely take that as an invitation to unleash her evil plans. What are ya, dumb? Ya should never reveal yer back to the enemy." 

"Why are you like this?" says Sakusa.

"Like what? Vigilant?" 

"Don't worry, Suzu-chan," Bokuto mock whispers to the _creature_ strapped to his chest. "You'll get him one of these days."

"Yeah," he mutters. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

-

"Okay, but this is the third time this month. What is going on, Bokkun? Trouble in paradise?" 

Bokuto's brows pinch together like he missed the punchline of a joke and is trying to piece it all together. "No? I told you three times already, Akaashi had to go to Tokyo for a few days," 

Atsumu flaps his hand. "Right, right." 

"Kuroo is here to help me out in the meantime but he has an important phone call this morning that he can’t miss." 

“Ugh, why must ya mention him in my presence? No wonder ya had to remind me four times.” 

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to remember anything. I lowered my expectations," Bokuto says, emphasis on _expectations._

Ugh, so he didn't remember that Bokuto and Akaashi were married; or recall that he went to their wedding; or notice that somewhere along the way they had a baby despite Bokuto not shutting up about it for months- so what? Why does it matter?

"Those are some big words. Did Akaashi teach ya those?" 

"No, but he double-checked my spelling." 

Atsumu wants to pull out his hair. "That doesn't even make sense!" 

"What doesn't make sense is you thinking that Suzume isn't the most precious, adorablist, most beautiful baby on the planet."

"Now yer just making words up." 

"I wouldn't have to make words up if you could just admit that you like Suzume. In fact, I'm pretty sure you think she's adorable." 

He sputters, unable to think of a comeback quick enough. The insinuation that he likes that conniving devil in disguise is too much to process.

Bokuto laughs and slaps him on the shoulder. "Sure, whatever you say, Tsum-Tsum." 

-

Bokuto has on the hot pink baby carrier again, Suzume nestled comfortably inside. How is he supposed to concentrate during this very important all team meeting when there is a tiny head peeking out of Bokuto's chest like some kind of parasitic demon slowly chewing away at his soul? He can't look away. And it has nothing to do with how her eyes are captivating with their brightness, their hunger to look and observe and learn. It has everything to do with the lasers he's convinced will shoot him dead the moment he gives her an opening. 

"For someone who doesn't like babies," Hinata whispers. "You sure do spend a lot of time staring at Suzume."

"I. Do. Not." 

"Uh, huh. Whatever you say." 

"Don't sass me, Shou-kun!"

“Miya!” Meian shouts and Atsumu snaps back to attention.

-

The parasite is attached to _his_ chest. This is not a drill. The very evil, very stinky, _parasite_ is strapped to his chest in the hot pink baby carrier and it's causing a crisis. But, the thing is, sometimes, (very very rarely) babies might just be the tiniest bit cute. Suzume is, to Atsumu's chagrin, one of those babies. Sometimes. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. This is his secret and his secret alone and he'll take it to the grave.

"I'm on to ya," he grits out, one finger pointed at the spot directly between her eyebrows. "Just because ya have everyone else here fooled, doesn't mean ya can fool me." 

He snatches his hand away when Suzume starts to reach for it, gurgling ominously and grinning. "I need that," he snaps. 

Suzume has the audacity to laugh in his face. "Just because you're cute, doesn't mean I'll let you get away with your evil plans. I know yer nothing but a devil in disguise and I can see the truth behind those bright eyes. The plotting. The planning. The scheming. I'll get to the bottom of your plan... whatever it is, mark my words, Suzume."

Whose idea was it anyway to leave Suzume with him. He can name at least fourteen reasons why that is a terrible idea and those are just the ones off the top of his head. Only nine of them are about his impending murder. The other five involve how absolutely clueless he is in the realm of infant care. He absolutely does not frantically Google ' _baby care 101', 'taking care of babies athlete,' or 'how to tell if your baby is actually haunted'_ the moment they're left alone. 

**Hinata**

Hinata won the Best Big Brother award years ago and maintains that title to date. It’s locked down tight. He was gunning for the title of Takeshi's, Suga-san and Daichi-san's son, Best Uncle but with Take-chan in Miyagi and Hinata in Osaka, it's a tough competition. Not to mention, there are at least ten other names gunning for the same title. But that's okay. Hinata is the best possible uncle he can be from afar and trusts that Noya, Ennoshita, Narita, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, and even Tsukishima pick up the slack for him back home in Miyagi. 

But distance doesn’t have to stop him from winning the most prestigious award, Suzume's #1 Best Uncle. It helps that Kuroo-san and Kenma are out of the running since they're already her godparents. He's not sure he could compete with either of them. After extensive consultation with his mom, Daichi and Suga, and a baby book he borrowed from Omi-san’s locker when he wasn’t looking, he’s ready to present his three-point plan to Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“The ultimate test, the final challenge in my quest to be Suzumes #1 Best Uncle, is the babysitting test,” he announces. “The rest of my plan leads up to this final challenge.”

“Hinat-“ Akaashi says.

“I know, I know. I’m sure the idea makes you really really nervous. I promise I’m good with babies but my word shouldn’t be proof enough which is why I made a plan to prove it to you first.”

“You don’t need to conv-“

“That way, when the time comes and Suzume is old enough, you’ll have all the proof you need to feel comfortable leaving her with me while you have a lovely night out together! 

Bokuto elbows Akaashi in the side. “Shh,” he whispers too loudly to actually be a whisper. “Let Shou-kun have his moment.” 

Hinata beams. “Right, step 1, the perfect bedtime story; my mom said that baby’s are learning machines and that the most important thing we can do to help them is read to them! I got 7 books from the library for you to consider or I guess I could read all 7 if you like all of them.”

Bokuto shoots him a thumbs up! “Ooh that’s a good one!”

“Hinata,” Akaashi says but Hinata presses on anyway.

“If the bedtime story goes well then we’ll move on to the second phase of step 1, where I will observe and/or help you put Suzume to bed. I understand if you just want me to watch the first time I help but I think I would be a good helper! I’m a quick learner after all!

“Next we move on to step 2, feeding Suzume. Before I can babysit Suzume, we need to make sure she’s okay with me feeding her. It would be really bad if you guys left and she flat out refused to eat anything. 

“Step 3 is on my favorites. Suga-san gave me the idea. He said it’s important to take a lot of pictures with babies because before you know it they’re two years old and not so tiny anymore. Step 3 is to take the perfect uncle and niece selfie. I have a lot of ideas for this one. At first I was thinking maybe we could get matching silly hats or something but then I remembered that Bokuto-san loves to match with Suzume and I don’t want to step on any toes.

“Then I asked Kenma if he had any ideas. After he finished laughing at my brilliant plan, he gave me a few options.”

“Of course he did,” Akaashi mutters, holding his jaw in one hand. “Hinata you really don’t have t-”

“Kenma said there are two main options, the aesthetic option or the candid option. I don’t think aesthetic is really my kind of thing so I’m leaning toward the candid option but I’m open to suggestions.

“This all leads us to the final challenge. ‘The final boss’ as Kenma put it. I will come over at 4pm on a day of your choosing so that you can go to a movie and an early dinner and be home just after Suzume goes to bed.”

Hinata finishes his presentation with a big flourish of his hands before folding them gently in his lap and peering earnestly at Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san.

“I’m open to revisions or suggestions to my plan. What do you guys think?”

“Shou-kun,” Bokuto says loudly. “It’s perfect! I’m 100% in. What do you think Akaashi?” 

“Hinata,” Akaashi says with a small smile on his face. “This plan is very well thought out and I think its completion would undoubtedly earn anyone the title of #1 Best Uncle,”

“Really!” 

Akaashi nods. “But,” he says. “I don’t think it’s necessary.” 

“Hah?” Bokuto and Hinata say together.

“The plan alone is proof enough for me that you are more than worthy of being Suzume’s #1 Best Uncle. Do you have any reservations, Bokuto-san?” 

“Wah- oh, no, of course not! Shou-kun is super good with Suzume.” 

“It’s settled then,” Akaashi says. “Hinata Shouyou, we are proud to officially name you Suzume’s #1 Best Uncle. Congratulations!” 

**Sakusa**

According to Bokuto, Suzume is a blessing, one that grows bigger and more perfect each and every day. His declarations ring through the locker room, the gym, the world in a never-ending rush of accolades. Miya is convinced that Suzume is a curse and insists that all of the Black Jackals must have pissed off some god in a past life. Now they have to pay the price of their indiscretions. 

Sakusa is undecided. He's considered the 'problem' in question from all angles with the same extreme care he gives any other decision big or small. The calculation is complete and there's no way around it- Suzume's 'blessings' and 'curses' cancel each other out one for one. 

Blessing #1 (Enthusiasm redirection extraordinaire)

Bokuto is a never dulling ball of frenetic energy. Just existing in the same room as him for longer than twelve minutes is an exercise in patience and inevitably ends in utter exhaustion by proxy. Initially, Sakusa held onto meager hope that the addition of a baby in Bokuto's life would dampen his high energy, providing some much needed peace and quiet. The baby book he skimmed upon learning about Suzume's existence (6 months late) explained that babies keep their parents awake at all hours of the night until they're so broken down and physically exhausted that all they can do is shuffle through the day. 

Bokuto, to his chagrin, did not experience this supposedly inevitable exhaustion. If anything, Suzume gives him more energy as if her smile is equivalent to two RedBulls. But, for all the energy she gives him, she takes just as much. Suzume is more efficient than even Akaashi at distracting and diverting Bokuto's attention and energy. He showers his baby in attention: tickling her toes (gross), kissing her belly (ew), and talking to her for hours on end as if she's a fully grown adult and not an infant incapable of even basic syllabary (why). 

Bokuto revels in his daughter's existence and with her around, Sakusa is able to find some goddamn peace and quiet.

Curse #1 (Hinata intensifies)

However, Hinata is even more insufferable once they learn about Suzume's existence. He loudly announces to the team that he is embarking on a quest of the highest importance, to become Suzume's #1 Best Uncle, an award of his own creation, and that anyone else interested would have to fight him for the title. Unsurprisingly, there were no volunteers. 

It is unclear to Sakusa how Hinata is going to achieve this. Not only is he getting a late start, but he's also late because he was too oblivious to notice that Bokuto and Akaashi adopted a child in the first place. How can anyone be "#1 Best Uncle" if they are that stupid. It is irrelevant that Sakusa also didn't notice the new addition to Bokuto's family. Regardless, Hinata insists that he will win out (nevermind that there are no actual challengers). 

Now Hinata won't shut up about his plans to "make it to the top." It's a never-ending flood of gushing about Suzume and Sakusa is drowning. Between the oohing and aahing every time Akaashi or Bokuto bring her around practice to never shutting up about the game she made up for her or the toys he is going to buy for her or what book he is going to read her next, it's enough to drive the strongest man crazy. It's adorable. It makes Sakusa want to smash his own head against his locker.

Blessing #2 (Parental instincts engage)

Babies are fragile with their steadily growing brains, underdeveloped muscles, and an immune system that’s still figuring itself out and building immunity. Upon Suzume’s arrival (and/or discovery) some latent parental instinct kicked in among even the most inexperienced members of the MSBY Black Jackals. To his surprise, the entire team seems to develop a new understanding of what it means to be careful, collected, and clean. It permeates every formerly established habit and routine, reshaping them into something far more tolerable. It's a breath of much needed fresh air in a formerly very smelly locker room. 

Curse #2 (She is tiny.)

"She won't bite you, you can hold her if you want to," Bokuto says grinning. "Well actually," Bokuto taps his jaw. "Does it still count as biting if she doesn't have any teeth?"

Sakusa tenses. Suzume sits on Bokuto's hip- she's bigger now than the first time Bokuto stumbled into practice with her strapped to his chest in that gaudy baby carrier. She can hold her own head up and everything. Despite her growth, it still doesn’t seem to matter in the grand scheme in things. Suzume is barely bigger than a volleyball at nearly 9 months old. 

Each volleyball Sakusa slams into the lacquered court floor hits the ground with 121kpm of force. The idea of the same hands holding such a small fragile thing is petrifying. 

"It's okay, Omi-kun. I understand if you aren't comfortable holding her. Babies aren't exactly very clean." He's right. They aren't. Not with the drool, the spit-up, and the diapers. 

Sakusa hums noncommittally. He knows Bokuto won't think any less of him if he doesn't want to hold Suzume and neither will anyone else, not that he particularly cares what anyone thinks anyway. 

His fingers twitch at his sides. He wants to hold her, he does. But not quite yet. Perhaps when she’s 2.5 volleyballs big. 

Blessing #3 (She is cute.)

Sakusa hasn't ever given babies, or any children for that matter, much thought. He approaches the concept with casual indifference like it's too big of a hassle to give any actual thought. Until Suzume entered the picture and subsequently won the hearts of every single member of the MSBY Black Jackals. Even Miya, who wouldn't admit it under threat of death. Sakusa himself too.

With Suzume, there is no such thing as casual indifference and as reluctant as he is to admit it, Suzume is cute- adorable even. He just doesn't feel the need to announce this heavily biased opinion on the daily like Bokuto or Hinata. 

He feels no need to express his affection for Suzume outwardly. He finds Hinata's self-imposed quest to win an award of his own creation unnecessary and annoying. Instead he slips new picture books in Bokuto’s bag sometimes. He starts carrying around baby-safe disinfectant and baby wipes in case Bokuto ever forgets the diaper bag again. He even found a toddler-sized volleyball but that he’s saving that find until she’s just the tiniest bit bigger. Maybe when she’s 3 volleyballs big. 

This passive, unnoticed form of affection will do until then. 

Curse #3 (Miya Atsumu)

The day he holds her comes sooner than he anticipated. Much sooner- she’s hardly bigger than a volleyball and a half and still far smaller than he is totally comfortable. Bokuto forgot something back in the locker room leaving Suzume with Hinata. Conveniently, the rest of the team scatters the moment Hinata turned to Sakusa and Miya, eyes wide, and said “guys, I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Oh no no no, yer not going to stick her with me. I held her the other day, that was enough for a lifetime.”

Sakusa frowns. His fingers twitch. 

“Atsumu-san! I can’t take her in with me! You have to hold her,” he whines. 

“Nope. No. No! I’ll go find Meian. He can’t be that far yet, I’m sure he will be delighted to hold her.” 

“Meian left,” Sakusa says plainly. He wants to hold her. 

“Atsum-”

“I’ll hold her,” Sakusa says, forcing the words out of his throat at last. He shoves his arms mechanically in front of him, waiting. 

“Are you sure Omi-omi?” says Miya. 

He doesn’t justify that with an answer instead he makes a singular grabbing motion with his hands. Hinata nods once and then she’s in his hands; his arms are still stretched away from his body but he’s holding her and she’s not bigger than 2 volleyballs. “Omi, please don’t tell me ya plan on holding her like that the entire time. I can take her if ya want me to if ya promise not to tell Bokkun.” 

Sakusa shuts him up with a glare. “As if you can be trusted with a baby. Besides, we all already know you _do_ like her. You can drop the act.”

Miya squawks loudly but doesn’t say anything more on the subject. 

Slowly, with the utmost care, he retracts his arms until she’s resting on his hip the same way he’s seen Bokuto, Hinata, and Meian hold her countless times. He sucks in a deep breath when she peers up at him, curious about this new turn of events. With her bright eyes, fluffy hair tied up with a bow, and the warmth she seems to radiate, maybe he understands why Bokuto declares his adoration for her at least three times a day. 

She's heavier than he expected. Two volleyballs are little more than glorified air but she is solid, warm, and present. Tiny but strong. At nearly a year old, her neck has the strength to support her head so he doesn't have to worry about that. Her core and back muscles are developed enough so she balances on her own when nestled against his hip. Sakusa knows this but he keeps two hands on her anyways- one folded underneath her legs and the other holding a gentle hand to her back. 

He's nervous but, even so, it's far less than he previously anticipated. Somehow Suzume triggers both a fierce and anxious desire to Protect At All Costs and an overwhelming sense of peace and calm. It's confusing. It's humbling. It's warm. Holding Suzume is perhaps not as daunting as he imagined, even at 2 volleyballs big. 

"Wow, Omi-omi! Yer really good at that!" 

Sakusa looks up. "Oh," he says. "I forgot you were here." 

Miya, to his surprise, ignores the jab. "Don't let Akaashi or Bokuto see or they'll be ropin' ya into babysittin' like Shou-kun." 

Sakusa blinks. Babysitting will have to wait until she's at least 4 volleyballs big and not a day before. Before he can reply, Hinata returns from the bathroom with Bokuto not far behind. He frowns. They returned far quicker than he anticipated.

“GAH! I’m sorry Omi-san.” 

“It’s fine.” Hinata reaches for her but Sakusa evades easily.

“Omi-kun!” Bokuto shouts. “Do you _want_ to hold Suzu-chan?” 

Sakusa answers with an unimpressed look before turning his attention back to the baby in question.

“I thought babies might gross you out,” Hinata says. 

“Babies can’t help being gross. They’re babies. I never cared about that,” he says without looking away. 

“Then why didn’t you hold her before?” 

“She is smaller than 2.5 volleyballs big, that’s too small,” he says plainly.

“You were afraid this whole time just because she’s tiny?” Bokuto shouts too close to his ear.

Sakusa blinks. “Yes.” He thought that was obvious.

“Omi-Omi, I can’t believe ya actually want to hold that devil in disguise!” 

“She’s not a devil.” 

“Ya wound me. I thought we were in this together.” 

“We were never in anything together.” 

Bokuto and Hinata break out into a fit of undignified giggles. "You guys sound so serious like you're talking about a life or death situation and not an adorable baby," says Bokuto. 

Several things happen at once. Suzume, wanting to join in on the fun and games, lets go of her hold on Sakusa’s arm to clap her hands, throwing her head back in laughter. Panic ripples through his chest as he scrambles to keep her steady. Her pacifier sails through the air, clattering on the ground and landing at their feet. He tenses. Bokuto picks it up off the ground, wipes it off on his shirt, and, to Sakusa’s horror, starts to put it in Suzume’s waiting outstretched hands. 

Pacifiers, even without coming into contact with the ground, already host an average of 40 strains of bacteria. Most of these are harmless and can be beneficial to a baby’s developing immune system but add a tumble to the ground into the mix and the danger is infinitely higher. A quick wipe on a tee-shirt will do nothing to reduce the bacteria already growing on the pacifier’s surface. 

“Five second rule,” Bokuto says, grinning.

Sakusa wants to scream or knock the pacifier out of his hand; but he is holding Suzume and she’s only 2 volleyballs big. The prospect of taking a hand off of her is way too risky. And if he shouts, she might startle and throw herself back as she did earlier laughing. That’s also too big of a risk too. Even if he could manage to grab the thing away from Bokuto in time, they can’t just clean it off with anything and he left his baby safe disinfectant in his locker.

“Hold up,” Miya says. He swipes the pacifier from Bokuto and whips a packet of wipes from his pocket. 

“Miya,” his voice cracks slightly from the anxiety earning him an alarmed look from the three of them. He needs to know if the wipes are safe for babies. Miya beats him to it, assessing and fixing the problem before he gets another word in.

“Don’t worry, the wipes are 100% baby safe and 99.9% effective at eliminatin’ bacteria.” He finishes cleaning off the pacifier then allows it a minute to air dry before handing it back to Suzume. 

Immediately all of the tension Sakusa was holding onto dissipates, replaced by an equally uncomfortable fluttering sensation that starts low in his stomach and fights its way up through his chest. It’s annoying. A man wielding baby safe bacterial wipes shouldn’t be able to make anyone swoon. He cringes just thinking about it.

Miya shoots him a shit-eating grin after disposing of the soiled wipe and pocketing the rest of the package. “Well Omi-omi, are ya impressed?” Miya preens. 

Sakusa could lie. Miya has a big enough ego already and it doesn’t benefit him at all to further inflate his big head. He surprises even himself when he says without hesitation, “yes.” 

The shit-eating grin is gone, replaced momentarily with an expression of genuine surprise. Then Miya’s unending need to prance around like a peacock returns and the moment is gone. Ugh.

“Is that so?” Miya says.

“I feel like we’re interrupting something,” Bokuto says to Hinata. 

“Maybe we should back away slowly.” 

“We can’t just leave my baby here!” 

“She’s clearly in good hands!” 

“It doesn’t work that way!” 

“We can hear you,” Sakusa snaps. 

“Yikes!” says Hinata. “Grab Suzume, Bokuto-san. Gotta go fast!” Bokuto snatches Suzume from Sakusa’s arms before he can protest and they’re gone. 

Traitors. Sakusa starts to walk, turning when Miya doesn’t follow. “Are you coming?” 

“I had no idea you wanted to spend time with me, Omi, of course, I’d be happy to walk you home!” he says. “Didja really not want to hold Suzume because she’s tiny?” 

Sakusa nods once.

“Aww, that’s so cute though!”

“What about you?” he says. “I thought you hated Suzume but that reaction time suggests otherwise.”

“I... I.. I don’t know what ya talkin’ about,” Miya hisses. 

“Could it be... that you _like_ Suzume?” 

Miya glares. “Don’t go spreadin’ lies like that.” 

They come to a stop in front of Sakusa’s apartment complex “Or,” he says slowly, turning to face Miya directly “were you trying to impress me?”

Miya goes bright red and gapes like an idiot. That’s all it takes for Sakusa to know he hit the nail on the head. 

With Miya still in a state of shock, Sakusa hastily unlocks his apartment door and promptly shuts it in his face. It’s silent for a mere few seconds before, “hey, wait! Omi, what the hell was that! That was smooth! Who taught ya that?” 

“ _Goodnight_ _Atsumu_ ,” he says through the door. 

“Right, goodnight, Omi,” Miya says softer than before. “Hey! Didja just call me Atsumu? What the hell? If you think I’m droppin’ this yer wrong!”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
